Dual zone reactors as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,403 are used in the making of silver halide emulsions. The silver halide photographic emulsions are prepared by forming in a first reaction vessel a population of silver bromide grain nuclei and transporting the nuclei to a second growth vessel. Such a device is able to produce tabular silver halide grains with improved morphological properties. However, dual zone reactors have a higher cost associated with them than single zone reactors. Thus, it is desirable to be able to produce thin silver halide grains in a conventional double-jet or single zone reactor in order to lower the cost of producing the silver halide grains.
The present invention allows one to produce thin silver halide grains or tabular grains in one reaction vessel.